Return of the Kanes
by Gemstone1225
Summary: Setne and Set team up to destroy the Kanes once and for all, they're going to bring back Apophis, and Carter and Zia have been kidnapped, leaving their children to save the world and deal with their new godly hitchhikers. Join Cassie, Julius, Ruby, Azure, and Chase on their adventures in the new Kane Chronicles trilogy, the first book: Return of the Kanes. Rated T for Egypt stuff.


**I was righting for my HTTYD fanfic, but I lost the mood when my sister broke my bed frame. I might be sleeping on the floor tonight****. Anyways, please enjoy this marvelous story written by yours truly and review! **** There was a version one of this. **

**~Gemstone**

[No, Julius, give me the microphone! I'm going first.]

Cassie Kane here.

Sorry for the delay, my brother Julius was hassling me for the microphone. I immediately want to apologize for the inconvenience that the near-end of the world may have caused you. The ghost and the fiery red god dude, that wasn't our fault. Okay, maybe it was, but we didn't mean anything by it, it wasn't supposed to happen. Very sorry.

A little while before this happened, me and my brothers and sisters were having a grand old time at Mom and Dad's place in the Place of Red Sands—or as the only natives (us) call it, al-Hamrah Makan. Dad's griffin, Freak, was nearby, eating frozen turkey's that are very hard to come by in the desert. Our Aunt Sadie had a little more sense than Mom and Dad, and she lives in Brooklyn training new trainees at the Brooklyn House with her husband and kids. We got stuck in the desert. Lucky us.

We've been home schooled most of our lives, considering our parents (Carter Kane and Zia Kane) are Egyptologists and do most of their work here, which is the place we call home, sadly. I wish they went somewhere sensible, but no, we HAD to live in the ruins of Mom's old village. Splendid. I sat against the wall of the huge tent that was our room. By 'our', I mean me and my brothers Julius, Azure, and Chase, and my only sister, Ruby. Sadly, Ruby is super quiet and a bookworm and ALWAYS has her nose in one of the books from the library, so we aren't very close. Azure is kind of bossy, but he's kind and generous, I guess. He's a leader-like guy. Julius is downright bratty and annoying [Ow!] and plays pranks on me all of the time… well, I guess others would say he isn't bratty or annoying, but I do. Chase is really nice. He's a playboy, he can make a joke out of anything, and has particularly bushy hair, but we love it. [Yeah, I guess so… why don't you do it?] Azure has insisted upon me describing us. I give up.

I have shoulder-length dark brown hair that comes from Dad. I have his eyes, too, but lighter skin. Most people say I'm a lot like Aunt Sadie. Mom and Dad say so, too, although I never agree… but I guess I m like her a bit. Okay, a lot. I wear combat boots ninety-nine percent of the time, put highlights in my hair, and get real stuttery around boys besides my brothers.

Julius has dark brown hair just like me, considering we're fraternal twins. Ruby is a year younger than us, and Azure is a two years older, and Chase is one year older, but Julius and I are right smack in the middle. Right like I was saying his skin is slightly darker than mine and his hair is curly, like mine. He loves to annoy me, and I love to annoy him, so we're about on the same level, huh? Julius has Mom's amber eyes, though.

Chase has bushy light brown curls and deep blue eyes, like Aunt Sadie. He is calmer and nicer than me or Julius, and not very shy. His skin is the regular peach, and he was usually the one that kept the peace (Azure watched and cracked up, and Ruby just stuck her nose in a book). Chase is on good terms with pretty much everybody.

Azure has blond hair like Aunt Sadie, but brown eyes flecked with amber. He also has Aunt Sadie's light skin, and, like I said, is kind of bossy, but a loyal brother I can count on. He is the oldest, and does nothing whatsoever when Julius and I fight, which I kind of appreciate.

Ruby has long, jet-black hair like Mom. It is usually in a braid on the side of her head, and she has different-colored eyes, which I sometimes find kind of creepy, but hey. One is blue like Aunt Sadie's, and the other is amber like Mom's. Color shock! She also has circular shiny green glasses. They look a lot like Harry Potter's. Her skin is light tan.

[There, Azure. Happy?] So now, the story starts. I was leaning against the wall of the tent, texting on my phone. "Don't you _ever _get off that thing?" Julius asked me in his annoying way. I rolled my eyes. "Duh." Julius wasn't exactly logically dressed, in pitch-black gym shorts and a matching sleeveless black T-shirt. He was lying down at the far end of the tent. I flicked some sand at him. He flicked some back. My phone shut down. "Moron, you broke my phone!" I yelled at him. Julius rolled his eyes. "Just charge it, Miss Phone Addict." I stuck my tongue out at him and crawled towards the entrance to the tent, just as a big blast of wind shot by, blowing a wave of sand into the tent. I spit sand out of my mouth and grimaced.

I stood up outside the tent and raced to the van, where I sat down at the table and plugged my phone in. I finally decided to leave it to charge, and went to go bother Julius. Ruby was in there now, too, reading one of those huge books with a title I didn't care to read. Our black Labrador, Jack, was now lying next to my sister. Dad peeked inside the tent. "Oh, hey Dad," Julius greeted. "What's up?" Dad looked panicked. He grabbed my arm. "Run for the ruins and hide," he announced. "Azure and Chase have already gone with Andrew and Ferdinand." Andrew and Ferdinand were the donkeys encased inside amulets that we all had. Mine is Petersburg, Julius' is Quentin, and Ruby's is Stony. "What's going on?" Julius yelled over the sudden racket of explosions and grunts and yells. Ruby dropped her book and jumped up. She made a sign with her hand at Jack, who turned into a silver amulet. She picked it up and lowered it over her head.

I hurriedly followed Dad outside. There were several magicians (some of which I knew) that were attacking our camp. Mom was fighting back with our sight diggers, who were also magicians. I took of my amulet and threw it, and on ground impact it turned into Petersburg. I ran over and hopped on. Ruby and Julius followed my lead. Dad ran off to help, and I glanced back. It seemed bad. Would I ever see my parents again?

The anwser remained to be unknown as I urged Petersburg into a gallop, into the ruins of the village. It would be very difficult to find us in there. I caught my twin brother and my sister staring at Mom and Dad, too, no doubt wondering the same thing.

**.~.~.~.**

It was surprising how short actual battles were. We found Chase and Azure by our meeting place, the only green palm in this wretched place, and we turned our donkeys into amulets, then waited at the edge of the ruins until there were no more horrible sounds. Azure peeked out of the underbrush of ruins and red palm trees then turned back, his face pale, and gestured, saying it was clear. We crawled into the open, and the place was deserted. There were no people left. There may have been bloodstains, but they would never be things we could make out, because of the bloodred everything. The tents were in ruins. The caravan was flipped. Freak was tethered to a tree, tied up a rope. Ruby rushed to untie him.

"Mom!" I yelled. "Dad!" Julius screamed. No reply. "We can't… we don't…" Chase started, but choked up and fell silent. Freak, now untied and free, was making no sound whatsoever. Even he knew what was going on. Azure picked up something. "Look," he said. I examined it. It was my phone, somehow spared from the fighting. I took it from my brother and threw it as far as I could. Stupid phone. _You might want to go get that, _said a voice inside my head. I screamed. Julius stared at me. "I knew you loved that phone." I glared at him. "I just heard a voice inside my head!" I exclaimed. Julius rolled his eyes. "And pigs fly." Another voice joined the party. "So that's where Nut went." I whirled around, feeling like I was being stalked. There was a young woman with black hair in a ponytail, a black bodysuit, and catty eyes. "Bast!" I yelled. "Where have you been?" Bast was an old friend of my family. The cat goddess, I know. But she taught me how to get to sleep really fast over the years.

"Plus, what do you mean, so that's where Nut went?" I asked in a weaker voice, because I already knew. This was just wonderful. "My little godlings!" Bast exclaimed, ruffling Julius' hair. He frowned. I covered up a chortle with some coughing. Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Godlings?" she declared in her quiet voice. I timidly tried it. _Nut?_ I didn't hear anything at first, but she did reply. _Well, it's about time! I do NOT appreciate being ignored, you know, and it really hot in here, plus—_"Shut up," I grumbled, accidentally saying it aloud. "Get out of my head, Horus!" Julius yelled. Azure whacked himself. "Hey! Geb! What's the big idea?" Chase grabbed a stick and broke it over his head. "Shu. Get. Out." Ruby was silent. I looked at her questioningly. She shrugged, as if she didn't know. Well that was just great. We all get godly voices inside our heads and Ruby has no idea if she even has one or not. Then, by the way her face turned white, I suspected she figured it out. I asked her with my eyebrows, and she gestured to the sun—no way. She nodded seriously. This was no joke. The godly hitchhiker in Ruby's head was the sun god, Ra.

Things were about to get complicated.

**Chapter one! There it is for you, folks! If you read my HTTYD story, A Changewing's Tale, I will update really soon! School is pretty much started, so it might be tough for me, but I will update really fast! I have a bunch of great OC's and you only have three more chapters to post your own, so hurry if you want to have your OC in the story! I usually use all of my OC's, and if you post one it will likely be used. Right, so that is for A Changewing's Tale, if you read that one, and it is for How to Train Your Dragon. That is about it, so review! Review again! Review a third time! What the heck, just review!**

**~Gemstone**


End file.
